official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno x Chi
Yuno x Chi Finale of the Warfics ' ' “This is the end..huh?” He looked up at the tree hovering over them. “I suppose so.” Chi and Yuno found themselves in a pond. “W-where are our clothes?!” She blushed, looking around for somewhere to hide herself. Yuno stared at her, dazed by her bare(524) body. “E-eep! Even after we're dead, you still want me that much?!” She toyed with her hair, blushing immensely. “S-sorry!” He looked away after noticing he had a boner. Their eyes looked away from one another, then came back. “I don't think I could live happily without you in the afterlife..” He confessed, lightly laughing. The beautiful pond soaked them in the sweltering heat. Yuno sat next to Chi in the water. “I wonder what's ahead for us..” She wondered. He looked at Chi, then back at the sky. “I don't mind whatever’s ahead of us. As long as I'm with you..” Yuno began, but was interrupted by a sudden kiss. Tears trickled down Chi’s eyes. “If you want me that much, this can be our last sin before we cross the gates together..~” She smiled. Their sweating bodies collided. Yuno’s arms pinned her down onto the soft marble floor of the pond, and his fingers began to play with her tits. Chi moaned quietly, gently stroking Yuno’s dick. Her fingers toyed with the tip of his dick, and it began to get redder and redder. Chi then shoved it in her mouth. Her tongue slurped and lapped at it, soaking it in spit. Chi’s fingers teased his balls. His face began to turn red as well. “Your mouth is so warm..it's like a sauna in there..” Yuno sighed in relief. He pulled his dick out of her slimy mouth, and carried Chi by her legs, and placed her back against a rock. “You make me harder than the rock we’re leaning on..” He whispered, rubbing her pussy with his dick. “My tits are so hard already..” She wrapped her arms around Yuno. “Here I come!” He shouted, as his hands fumbled around with her tits. Chi’s fingers spread out her pussy, and her bulging clit jiggled when Yuno shoved his dick inside her. Chi’s head flung back. “Damn..your pussy is tight..” Yuno’s bulging cock pounded in and out of her. “No, it has to be your dick..it’s going deeper inside me than it ever did before..” She gasped at the feeling of his fingers touching her clit. Chi’s ass jiggled every time Yuno thruster deep into her womb. “If we can have children and live the life we were cut short of..” He breathed heavily. “I'd want nothing more..~” She watched the precum drip out of her pussy and onto the rock. They grabbed onto each other’s hips, and Yuno began to thrust intensely. Chi’s eyebrows turned upwards, moaning uncontrollably. “My pussy’s gonna go inside out..you’re so big..” Chi’s lips touched Yuno’s, and their tongues swirled together. Stringy spit fell on her chest, and her tits jiggled up and down. Yuno grabbed onto her wrists, began to grasp at her ass. His finger made his way inside her asshole, and he began to wiggle it around. “Y-you're so dirty..~” She rasped. “I’d turn back from the gates just to do this with you..” Yuno smiled weakly. “You're stretching my ass..stop!~” Chi bit her lip. “Good!” He exclaimed, as he pulled out his wet dick from her pussy and stuck it in her ass. Erotic and wet sounds escaped from her ass, and Yuno’s stiff movements began to get looser. “It's getting used to me.” Yuno winked, while she gasped for air. “Unngh..it feels so wet..you’re gonna break me soon..” Chi groaned. Her soaked body stunk of sweat. “Let's cool off back in the pond.” Yuno licked his lips, and set Chi down on his lap. She began to ride his dick. “My pussy is taking it all in, it loves your dick..please pound me harder.~” Her pelvis thrusted back and forth, and Yuno’s dick wiggled inside her womb. “Your dick is twitching..” Chi whined. “Dammit, I’m cumming too quickly, it feels too good..!” Yuno grunted. He gave her ass a slap, and began to finger her asshole again. Chi’s clit continued to jiggle back and forth, and her hand began to reach towards it. “I’m cumming, I can feel my naughty jizz preparing to squirt up your wet pussy!” Yuno moaned, and thrusted into her one last time. “I’m cumming too, don't let anything spill out!” Chi screamed back. Jizz squirted deep into her womb, filling it almost immediately. It then began to tumble out of her pussy along with her cum. A splash was all that relieved them. There they lay- naked side by side in the pond. Their heads turned to each other. “Will we be together forever..?” Chi began to tear up. “Yeah..of course we will.” Yuno cradled her in his arms, and began to cry as well. Their longing wish was seen by a creature looming over the scene. Chalchiuhtlicue. ' ' **end** ------------------------------------------------------- Yuno x Chi based off a true story ' ' Yuno’s eyes flutter open. He looks around, finding Chi sleeping soundly on his chest. Looking through the window, he sees multiple parades throughout his kingdom. He smiled, as not even dawn had risen. Pride swelled in Yuno’s heart, as he wrapped his arms around his sunshine- Chi. An urge to piss pops up. Yuno sighed, attempting to cautiously place her next to him without waking her up. Sighing in relief with his achievement, her frail body rests under the neatly tucked covers of the bed. He walks to the bathroom, leaving the door open. **I shouldn't close this door, or else it might wake her..** Yuno bit his lip. Chi giggled quietly with a mischievous grin. He took a deep breath, zipping back up his pants. Suddenly, a gentle object rubs up against his dick, and a hand tugs on the zipper, making it unable to be zipped up. Yuno looked down in shock, as a pair of lips gently suck on the side of his dick. Immediately, he was hard. “C-Chi what's happeni-” Yuno began to shout, but gets knocked on the floor. “Shh.~” She smirked, leaning near his ear. Her strands of hair fall on Yuno’s shoulder. “You were so cool back then..and..you're kind of injured now.” She smiled with happiness. “But you knocked me on the floor..” Yuno sighed, scratching his head. “B-but..uh, that's different!” She waved her hands frantically in the air. “Anyway,” She raised a finger at him. “You deserve a reward~” “I’m hard already, and everyone's busy parading..why not.” Yuno raised his white flag. “Be gentle, honey..” Chi whispered, sitting on Yuno’s lap. Grunts escape from his mouth. She rubs her ass back and forth. “O-ooh…” He moaned. She turned around. “Now’s time for the real meal..” Chi shoved his dick all the way in, bouncing up and down. “It's tickling my insides..” She moaned. Her tits bounced up and down, as Yuno fingers them. “You're so naughty..Chi..” Yuno laughs, slapping her ass. Her blush intensified, breathing heavily. Her gentle face rests against his, bouncing up and down together. “It's twitching..” She muttered. Yuno’s eyes widen, followed up with a gasp. “W..what's wrong?” She turned around. “Your tits are wet..” He mumbled. “I don't know how it feels to be milked, and I really don't wanna be compared to a cow-” She began to say. “Might feel good..it's already so hard..why not?” Yuno leaned down and pressed his lips on one of her tits. “U-ungh..n-not there..~” She gasped multiple times as his tongue slurped on her hard nipples. “I’m cumming..” Yuno announced. “My tits feel warm..something’s leaking.” She says, as Yuno moans. He shoved his dick even further in Chi’s wet pussy. “It's so slimy in here..” He warned. “It's about to get messier..” “Please do make it messier..~” Chi placed his head neatly on her cleavage, sucking her tits. One last shove sprayed layers of cum across her pussy. Jizz squirts out of the rim, followed with Yuno’s lips squeezing on Chi’s nipple. “I feel so warm..o-ooh..~” Thick milk squirts out of her tits, covering her cleavage with a layer of milk. “Drink up, sweetie..” Chi catches her breath. His tongue laps across all traces of milk. “It tastes so good and creamy..” Yuno complimented. She leaned on him. “You know..” Chi began to say. Yuno turned around in curiosity. “Since we have more land after the ..I wouldn't mind having a second generation..” She smiled politely at Yuno. “I live forever anyway..” She looked toward the rising dawn. “I want to be with you forever..” Yuno looked at Chi directly in her eyes, holding her hands solemnly. “Tell me how to be immortal..I'm begging you.” He bowed deeply. Chi sighed. “There is a fruit that grows once every 170 (Chinchou pokedex number) years that Chalchiuhtlicue grows in her garden. It is called Lantinchounite. It was our kingdom who protected it from the constant sieges of the Greninja village in the previous centuries. It so happens to be a year away until the next one sprouts, and it's i ironically a year’s journey..you know what that means.” She winked at him. A broad grin spreads across Yuno’s face. “I'll do anything..to stay with you forever.”